


Alpha-less?

by Elizandre



Series: Tropevember! [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Clint Barton, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Rare Pairings, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tropes, Tropevember, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, he wouldnt let this stand, no beta reader we die like men, thor is missing, tropevember challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizandre/pseuds/Elizandre
Summary: Rhodey and Tony have been mated since they left MIT together and it’s been a while since Tony saw his airforce colonel alpha... shame the other Avengers don’t believe he exists.‘“Tony, look. We believed you at first - we did! But... it’s been months now, and this mysterious Alpha is never around. You don’t smell like another Alpha, you’re always caught on camera with different men and women... why won’t you just tell us the truth?” Steve asks, eyes wide like a puppy’s.“I AM telling you the truth, you’re just too dumb to believe me!”’(Written for Tropevember 2020, Day 13: A/B/O)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Tropevember! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 261





	Alpha-less?

“Come on, Tony. Give it a rest already,” Clint groans from where he is sprawled across the sofa, head resting on Natasha’s lap as she combs her fingers through his hair.

“What do you mean?” Tony asks with feigned ignorance, eyebrow twitching in annoyance as he gets himself a fresh cup of coffee from the machine - his own machine down in the workshop is all out, otherwise he wouldn’t be here at all.

“Stop pretending! Tell him, Steve,” Clint says exasperated, waving his hand lazily in Tony’s direction.

Lifting his eyes from his almost full coffee cup, he meets Steve’s disappointed gaze, frustration lining his features. “Tony...” he starts.

“Nope. Told you before and I’ll tell you again, birdbrain; I have an Alpha.” He sighs, turning away from the group to stare impatiently at the coffee machine as he pushes the button for a second mug to be made - there’s no way he’s coming up here for another cup in the next couple hours, he’d rather die.

“Tony, look. We believed you at first - we did! But... it’s been months now, and this mysterious Alpha is never around. You don’t smell like another Alpha, you’re always caught on camera with different men and women... why won’t you just tell us the truth?” Steve asks, eyes wide like a puppy’s. 

“I AM telling you the truth, you’re just too dumb to believe me,” Tony grits out through clenched teeth. 

“Oh, for fucks sake, Tony! Give it up! Maybe you had an Alpha when we first got here, but it’s clear that they’ve abandoned you because of your man-whoring ways!” Clint shouts, rising up from his reclining position next to his mate to point an accusing finger at Tony.

Silence rings through the room for a moment, Steve clearing his throat uncomfortably as Tony’s second cup of coffee finally finishes pouring from the machine.

“Clint...” Bruce says quietly in admonishment.

“Well it’s true! We’re his teammates! I don’t know why he’s continuing to lie to our faces when he and his Alpha CLEARLY aren’t together anymore!”

“That’s enough, Clint—”

“No! He’s out all the time, slutting about with whoever catches his eye, pretending to have an Alpha when he doesn’t and there’s a perfectly good one right here in the tower!”

Shoulders tightening at the mention of him bonding with another alpha, Tony lets out a subsonic growl, Omega instincts willing him to lash out at anyone that would try to claim him as theirs when he already has an Alpha.

“Tony...” Steve tries again, making the Omega turn around fully to glare at his so-called teammates. 

“What?” He snaps.

“... You’re breaking the team apart,” Steve admits, like it’s some big secret. “You’re our Omega and we want to take care of you, but you won’t let us! I... if you don’t want to bond with me, then that’s your choice - but either Bruce or Thor would work too! Instead of pretending to be bonded to some random Alpha outside the pack that none of us have met—”

Tony can’t stop himself from growling audibly at this point, the other’s in the room tensing and standing to attention, ready for an outside attack that isn’t coming.

“You aren’t my pack!” He growls fiercely, the room’s four occupants flinching back in shock.

“Tony!” Natasha exclaims, only to be interrupted by the Omega growling once more.

“No. You guys obviously aren’t getting it, so let me be perfectly clear: YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. PACK!” He annunciates, glowering at the superheroes in his living room - god, why did he let Fury talk him into housing them?

“Of course we are! You’re an Omega, Tony - you can’t be packless!” Clint exclaims, eyes wide at his announcement.

“Im NOT packless. Owner of a billion-dollar company, remember?” He snarks.

“A company isn’t a pack, Tony...” Steve tries again, and honestly! When will this guy quit?

“It is for me.” He says with finality. “Maybe you don’t know what it’s like to own a company like mine, but I care for my staff—”

“Caring for your staff as a business owner isn’t the same as caring for a pack like an Omega would, Tony,” Natasha admonishes with a soft voice, like he’s some flighty Omega that will jump at the first sign of aggression - as if he hasn’t flown a nuclear bomb into space for fucks sake.

“Boss?” Jarvis interrupts, the scientist looking into the nearest camera with concern.

“Yeah, Jarv?” He asks.

“There’s an in—”

“Not now, Jarvis.” Steve interrupts with his ‘captain’ voice. “Whatever it is can wait.”

“Erm, 1 - don’t boss my AI round Rogers, or your out.” Tony snaps angrily, making the team’s eyes widen. “2 - I programmed him to alert me if something is important, which it must be if he’s interrupting our RIVETING conversation, and 3, Romanoff - I didn’t say the whole company was my pack. My pack is Happy, Rhodey, Pepper and my kids... Now, you were trying to tell me something J?” He asks in a kinder voice, running a shaking hand through his hair.

“Yes, Boss. It would appear you have a surprise visitor, Sir.” The robotic voice announces loftily.

“Oh? Anyone important, J?” Tony asks, visibly perking up at the prospect of getting out of this painful conversation.

“Yes, sir. It seems—”

“Whoever it is can wait, Jarvis.” Steve interrupts once more, making Tony’s hands clench with anger. “This conversation takes priority.”

“Yeah,” Clint jumps in. “You’re late to everything anyways. Everyone must wait for the GREAT TONY STARK to arrive! I’m sure whoever it is can take a backseat to us.” He says, his entitlement knowing no bounds.

“Guys...” Bruce’s quiet Beta voice speaks up from the corner.

“Tell me who it is, please, Jarvis.” Tony asks, purely to spite Steve and Clint, the engineer having to rein in his smile as he watches their chests puff up and faces redden in indignation.

“Of course, Sir. It’s Colonel—” the AI tries, only to be interrupted once more by a new voice.

“Hey Tones... everything okay in here?” The newcomer asks, tone even and hard.

The room’s occupants turn as one to face the man who has just walked in from the landing pad outside. 

Dark, cocoa skin and stern features, with a handsome jawline and thick lips... the guy is gorgeous. His deep, sparkling eyes, however, are currently narrowed, staring down the heroes in the room with menace.

“Who the hell are y—”

“HONEYBEAR!” Tony shouts, the sound of a mug shattering against the floor ringing out as he sprints out from the kitchen and into the open arms of the man, the other lifting him from the floor slighting as he pulls him in tightly, burying his face into the engineers hair. 

“What the hell?!” Clint shouts, looking from the smashed ceramic and coffee on the kitchen floor, to the two men holding one another in a tight embrace, lit by the floor to ceiling windows behind them. 

“What the hell, what?” Comes Tony’s mumbled reply from where his face is buried in the strangers necks, head moving slowly from side to side as if nuzzling...

“Oh, hell no. Don’t tell me this is your mystery Alpha,” Clint scoffs, making the dark-skinned man lift his head with a confused frown. 

“I’m sorry. What did you just say?” He asks. His tone is polite, but there is a menacing aura emanating from him that causes Natasha to step up beside her friend.

“Come on, you’ve got to be kidding me! Someone swoops in as soon as we call you on your bullshit? Is no one else seeing what’s going on here?!” Clint screeches.

“And what exactly would that be, Barton?” The unknown man asks in a clipped voice, Tony oblivious as he tries to burrow into the man.

“You’re obviously a staff member or something he’s hired to pretend to be his Alpha!” He exclaims, arms flailing in the air.

The vicious aura that starts to emanate from the man at the archer’s announcement has the Alphas in the room’s hackles raising and the Beta’s flinching.

“Platypus...” they hear Tony mumble in a reprimanding tone.

“Tones... they think you hired me...” he replies, glaring down the pack in the room, Clint suddenly less sure of his deductions.

“Yeah, well, they’re stupid. One brain cell rattling round between them - even Banner.” He says, pulling his head away from the neck before him to stare into the man’s eyes. “They don’t matter.” He says dismissively.

“Tony—” Steve begins to say in a disapproving tone, but he’s cut off by the dark-skinned Alpha that growls at him threateningly.

“Don’t even address him!” He snarls, Tony’s pupils dialating at the sight.

“Rhodey-bear...” he whispers, diving back into the other’s neck, making the man in question growl possessively.

“Have they been acting like this the entire time?” He asks, to which the man in his arms freezes, before nodding slowly, releasing another growl from his mate. “Do Pepper and Happy know?” A shake of his head. “Damn it, Tones...”

“I told them I had an Alpha, they just didn’t believe me, ‘cause...”

“Because I’m never around and you’re always in the tabloids?” He asks with a smirk, which gets another nod in reply. He scoffs. “Dumb idiots should learn not to believe everything they read in the papers.”

A similar scoff comes from his mate as he tightens his arms around him, releasing a small whine. 

“Alright folks, myth-busting time.” The man says sarcastically. “I’m James Rhodes, Colonel in the air force - hence why you haven’t seen me around. We met when we were at MIT and have been together since we were both of age. All the stories in the tabloids are lies - an easy cover to protect our relationship and privacy. We are bonded mates and that’s all there is to it. Any questions? No? Good. Jarvis can see you all out.” He says dismissively, picking Tony up by the thighs and walking away down the hall.

“Of course, Sir. Boss?” Jarvis asks, requesting Tony’s permission.

“See them out, J.” Tony says with a voice like steel, ignoring the Avengers spluttering behind him as he’s carried towards his room by his mate.

“As you wish, Boss. Avengers, if you will please collect your things, there will be a quin-jet arriving on the helipad to take you back to SHIELD. You’ve outstayed your welcome.” Jarvis says, the robotic voice taking on a sarcastic, demeaning tone.

“Wha... Tony!” Steve splutters as Clint growls.

“If you are not gone within the hour then the authorities will be notified and Stark Industries will be pressing charges.” Jarvis continues, ignoring the captain’s outrage. 

“You can’t do this!” Clint yells, moving towards the hallway Tony and Rhodes had walked down, only for two metal doors to come out from the walls, closing them in. 

“Sir can, actually. You were here because he was talked into it by Fury... but it seems his kindness has run out. It’s not surprising with the way you’ve treated him.” The AI says viciously.

“Jarvis, be reasonable. Let us see Tony... I’m sure we can sort this out,” the Black Widow says in a simpering tone.

“Sir has been reasonable for long enough. His Alpha is home now and he will be happy with his pack, without all of you. Gather your things, SHIELD has been notified about your return. The quin-jet will be here in 16 minutes... you have 54 minutes left to collect your things and go.”

The shouts continue for a while, before the group eventually leaves with scowling faces and pointing fingers, but Tony and his Rhodey-bear are blissfully unaware as they lie next to one another basking in eachother’s presence. 

“Welcome home, Alpha,” Tony murmurs, nuzzling Rhodey’s neck, scent marking his mate. 

“It’s good to be back.”


End file.
